Sarada's First Kiss
by scriptblossom
Summary: Her first kiss did not go as planned. Neither did her second. Her papa was not pleased at either.


**Sarada's First Kiss  
**by Diana-san

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Part 1: The Kiss**

Sasuke knew there would come a day when he would face prison. This was probably the day. He would think that even his best friend (though he denies that label) and current Hokage, Naruto, would not be pleased at all to hear of Sasuke ending Boruto's life. It was a crime he would have to live with. He would be okay with that. Why? Because that little brat of Naruto's had finally crossed the line. He couldn't believe he had to witness such an event. Boruto's lips—those filthy lips—touching his precious little girl's virgin lips. Sasuke wondered where he went wrong in life. What possible misdeed did he do to deserve such punishment?

Sasuke glared at the sight as he was ready to march over and smack the living lights out of the young boy. He would figure out how to murder him later. But before he could get the chance, another boy in the area ran out to the scene of the crime.

* * *

"Gross! Get off me!" Sarada shouted as she pushed Boruto off of her. They had been training for an hour and it was going fine until Boruto had tried a sneak attack on her from behind. Only that failed miserably when she noticed him and turned to call him out on it. But she hadn't realized that the doofus would be flying in midair and before she knew it, he landed on top of her and all hell broke loose.

Sarada was ready to fling a few punches at Boruto but her skin was still crawling from the lingering feeling of Boruto's mouth on hers. It was a wet and gross feeling since Boruto was shouting when he fell. An open mouth kiss with Boruto was likened to the feeling of kissing a fish. It was nothing like what she read in the books. Her first kiss was ruined.

As the disappointment and shock began to wear off, she was starting to feel the anger seep through. "SHANNARO!" she yelled as she charged at Boruto. But her fists missed as someone dashed in front of her and effectively landed a punch square across Boruto's right cheek. She blinked as she saw who it was.

The flash of blond hair and a smirk came across her eyes as Inojin turned to her. "I'm sorry he stole your first kiss," he commented as he rubbed the knuckles of his fist.

She nodded slowly in shock and surprise at the appearance of Inojin from out of nowhere. "It's not my first!" Sarada blurted out suddenly. Her hands flew to her mouth as she realized what she said. "I mean… I don't count it as my first. I don't want to," she groaned.

Inojin laughed as he walked up to her. "They always say the first is the worst," he remarked.

"Second's the best?" Sarada asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. Let's see if the saying holds true."

"Huh?"

Swiftly, Inojin pulled Sarada close to him as he gave a gentle peck on Sarada's lips. Sarada's breath immediately stopped as her heart began to pound like a million drums being played. Inojin quickly pulled away as he gave a warm smile. "Sorry, it's chaste. Your father is watching me. I better run!"

Sasuke had just about up to his ears in full-on rage as he witnessed a second boy steal his precious daughter's lips in front of him. His hand reached for the sword he usually carries around. It wasn't there. He cursed. "Very well. I'll do this by hand," he muttered.

* * *

**Part 2: The Dinner**

"Gee, your father is crazy."

Sarada laughs. "That's what you get for kissing me."

Inojin rubbed the bruise on his arm. "I was lucky to get away when I could. Even though I fell a few times in my escape plan."

"He's probably still looking for you right now," Sarada remarked.

Inojin's shoulders tensed up as he glanced around the area surrounding the park. "Liar," he muttered as he realized how ridiculously scared he must seem to Sarada right now.

"Don't worry. Papa won't murder you if he does find you."

"You don't know that. He's done some bad things in the past."

Sarada shot him a glare. "Hey! He had his reasons. Don't talk about my Papa like that."

"I didn't mean it like that. But your father can be quite scary when it comes to exacting revenge," Inojin explained. He realized that maybe he shouldn't have said anything more when he saw the bitter glare on Sarada's face.

Sarada stood up. "You know what? I hope Papa _does _find you!" With a deep frown, she turned to leave the park. "Stupid boys," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

When Sarada reached home, her mood had already soured tenfold. She stomped through the hallway as she entered the living room and slumped down on the sofa couch.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she looked up from the pile of books that she was in the middle of putting away.

"Mama, boys are stupid."

Sakura chuckles. "I know. You tell me this every single day."

"Inojin kissed me today."

Sakura dropped a book on the floor in shock. "W-what?!"

"Well, so did Boruto. But let's disregard his as a fluke. Anyways, so Papa saw. He was really upset. He was ready to murder the two. Inojin ran of course. But later on, when I met up with Inojin, he brought up Papa's past. Isn't that dumb? Papa's not a crazy murderer. He's not a villain! Right, Mama?"

Sakura smiled as she sat down beside her daughter. She placed an arm around Sarada. "Right. Papa was a brave hero. He's not perfect though. He has made some mistakes in the past but he also did some heroic things. No one is perfect. Inojin probably realized that he said the wrong thing to you. I'm sure if you talk to him again, he would apologize."

Sarada frowned. "I don't want to talk to him. He can go fall in a hole for all I care. No one talks about Papa like that."

Sakura sighs but puts up a small smile. Sarada was so stubborn... just like Sasuke.

* * *

At dinner, Sakura set out the plates as she hummed a little tune to herself. Sasuke was cooking in the kitchen as he was preparing his dinner specialty which was grilled fish. Sarada walked in as she glanced at the dinner table.

"Mama, you accidentally set out four place settings instead of three."

Sakura nodded. "I know. We have a guest tonight for dinner."

"Oh really? Who is it?"

"Inojin."

Sarada's mouth dropped as Sasuke's head whipped around. The look on both faces were a mix of annoyance and miffed anger. Sasuke stabbed his spatula into the fish he was grilling.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I think we should clear the air," Sakura said cheerfully. "After all, he is Ino's son."

"Don't care whose son he is. He is not stepping one inch inside this house with those dirty thoughts in his head," Sasuke muttered.

"I don't want to eat with him. I'm mad at him Mama!"

Sakura glared at the two of them. "He's invited. He's going to be here. You're going to be civil and nice to him. Are we clear?" she said with a hint of steeliness in her voice. Sarada and Sasuke both gulped silently. "Y-yes," they replied in unison. It was hard to defy Mama's orders, especially when she could crumble the earth into a crater.

When Inojin arrived, the house was all but silent as Sakura happily welcomed Inojin into her home. Inojin nodded meekly as he eyed Sasuke and then took a quick glance at Sarada. Both looked like they were smiling but he could see the look of disapproval in their eyes. It was frightening.

The four of them sat down to dinner. Inojin marveled at the food. "This looks delicious, Uchiha-san," he said to Sakura.

Sakura smiled. "Ah, Sarada's papa cooked dinner tonight. Not me."

Inojin turned to look at Sasuke. "Oh..."

Sasuke grumbled something incoherent as he stabbed a piece of fish on his plate. At least the kid knows what good food looks like.

"Papa is an excellent chef," Sarada spoke up. "He can cook and clean and defeat 100 shinobi at once."

Inojin smiles. "No wonder you dislike Boruto. He's nothing at all like your papa."

Sasuke smirks. "Boruto is a mini clone of Naruto."

"I can cook and clean. But I don't know if I can defeat 100 shinobi at once," Inojin piped up as he looked directly at Sarada.

Sarada looks away as she stared down at her plate with a faint blush. Inojin's comment had caught her off-guard. Was that some sort of confession?

Sasuke glanced back and forth at his daughter and then at the boy sitting across from them. He felt the awkward tension in the air. He didn't like it. He had to bite his tongue to refrain from saying anything on the matter when he caught Sakura shoot him a look. He sighed as he picked up his cup of tea.

"Maybe when you defeat 100, we can talk," he murmured.

"Is that your way of giving permission to date your daughter?" Inojin asked innocently.

Sasuke almost choked on his tea. The boy sure was bold. Somehow, it was admirable. The fact that the boy had said that so easily in his house when there was no escape route to run to. Sasuke smiles. "I suppose so," he murmurs with a soft smile as his mind cackled evilly. Sarada would be safe well into her late twenties. After all, where the hell was the boy going to find 100 shinobi?


End file.
